Relapse
by EnergyRain
Summary: Rain can bring a lot of things, but…people back from the dead? What happens when a remnant wants revenge, and how can you keep someone's life stable…when they're hardly even meant to exist?


Author's notes: I have a basic idea of where this is going, but I'm mostly winging this. What am I doing...? Hopefully it's an okay read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII, these characters, nor the movie based on the game. Squeenix does.

* * *

Cold. It was the first thing that came to mind, but Kadaj didn't know it was possible to feel when you were dead. Especially when you didn't even have an image of a body. He would have sneered if able, instead not wasting what little will he had left on trying as his consciousness floated around the depths of the Lifestream. 

Tricked. That stupid, nice-sounding woman had used that _one moment _against him. It riled him up just thinking about it! On entering the Lifestream, his will had been weakened, even moreso then from when him and his two 'brothers' had been made. They weren't real ones, not in the normal sense, but…they were all looking for Mother together. They were all they had. And now, after everything, he couldn't even _feel_ them. It was all thanks to that traitor, that stupid man who held--!

They took everything from him. Everything. Kadaj would have shouted in outrage, no he would have done more, had he the means to. But it was probably good that he hadn't. He didn't need her eyes lurking on him, not when he was trying to make an escape.

Stupid lying woman with her nice, sparkly deceiving voice…

He had been trying for what seemed like forever, and slowly he felt it was growing harder. It wasn't an obvious difference, but that didn't prevent it from being dangerous. His stubborn drive alone was what kept him going. It wasn't the best plan, but he needed to do something, he was running out of time! Time to get revenge, for Yazoo and Loz, for himself…Mother.

To find her again and do as they wanted. She had to be there, he told himself that.

A defeated sigh that existed only in his disembodied mind. Was he even near its…edge? The voices of others, they continuously got louder, but it still never seemed to end. He pretended to groan while one hand was placed against his head.

…And did he just do what he thought he did? Slowly, he moved his arm out in front of him to see, just to make sure it wasn't some twisted hallucination.

"About time." He didn't know how this worked. He wasn't there, conscious at least, when Sephiroth had willed him to life. He only knew that he wasn't supposed to, and that something felt a little off about it. The remnant didn't have much time left to contemplate on the matter, as the green, glowy, otherworldly river--souls that were like his, only now he surpassed--seemed to thin out right in front of him.

And he was falling.

Silver hair hanging away from his face, he watched, in between wonder and screaming. He refused to sink so low as to screaming…no one, not even himself was going to hear that scream. He wasn't out into the sky, not yet, but in a vortex that while amazing at first, began to now give him the illusion of being nauseous. But was it really still pretend? Or was he really going to…

Something different finally began to come into focus. His arms reached out, gripping onto the edge and letting out a shout, nearly losing his hold at first. It must have been thanks to all that time in the Lifestream, his sore muscles and flailing movements a testament to that. Just another thing he'd get back at them for later. Nonetheless, while his leather-clad fingers struggled to dig into the ground, (at least he was clothed. That was one thing), he managed to get himself onto the cold and slightly slick surface.

"What… Where am I." He shook his head a couple of times, trying to clear his vision, and peered over the edge before staring up the chasm. Slowly, pink lips that were only beginning to show color spread into a grin. He knew where he was. The Northern Crater. "Mother's place."

He was at her place! Was she here? It seemed like some sort of sign, and a really bright, obnoxious one. Surely, thanks to her, he had made it. His chance was here. The grin on his face widened in delight, and then he noticed the blood dripping from his mouth, before all went black.


End file.
